Toast!
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: A little HM fluff...Secrets...and quite a bit of toasters and toast :L Summary wont do this justice...seriously, have a read! Review!


_**Oneshot! Inspired by a lot tbh!****  
Disclaimer! I don't own JAG! Isn't that shocking news!**_

Mac walked into the Bullpen, briefcase in one hand, cover in the other. She needed to get in her office without being stopped. She had things to do! Fat chance she'd get there anytime soon. She could see Harriet at the copier.  
'Morning Ma'am.' She grinned and Mac sighed to herself.  
'Morning Harriet. How are the boys?' Mac asked, willing that she didn't sound angry or pissed.  
'Fine thank you Ma'am, they miss their godparents.' She was trying to get her to agree to something as she turn the handle to open the door to her office.  
'Ma'am!' Harriet gasped just seconds before Mac realized the mistake she made. She decide best to ignore it. Just in case she was wrong. Mac looked up, doing her best to look confused. Harriet definitely noticed. She had a gleam in her eyes and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
'Does this mean we're finally going to meet him?' She asked, as Mac sighed and entered her office, Harriet still hot on her tail. She dropped her cover and briefcase onto her seat, her desk being too full.  
'It means-' Mac stopped at the slight knocking on the door. She smiled as she saw Harm.  
'Harriet, sorry to interrupt, I just need to check, Mac, that you're still coming to my little get together tonight, remember, my housewarming?' Harm raised his head a little and Mac grinned nodding.  
'Yeah, I forgot about that, Navy boy and I be attending as arranged.' She replied. Harm smiled and nodded.  
'Great, I'll see you both then...Harriet, how about you?' Harm turned to the mother of his godchildren.  
'Uh, yes, Bud and I will be there.' She replied, still watching the ice on Mac's left hand.  
'Bring the kids too if you like.' Harm grinned and left. Harriet turned back to Mac.  
'Yes, Harriet, you will meet him tonight. Is there anything else I can help you with before I start on this mountain?' Mac gestured to the files and paperwork on her desk, as she moved her briefcase to the floor and put her cover in the top drawer of her desk, ready to take her seat.  
'Actually Ma'am,' Harriet looked to make sure there was no one within earshot.  
'I wonder if you have a spare tampon? I forgot mine this morning.' Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Yeah, uh bottom drawer of the cabinet in the corner.' She pointed and began to sort through the files before her head jerked up.  
'Harriet no!' It was too late, she'd already opened the drawer and taken it out.  
'So you two are pretty serious huh?' Harriet looked at the 5x6 inch piece of paper in her hand, with a healthy grin.  
'Lunch Ma'am?' Harriet asked, almost reading her senior officer and mentors mind. Mac smiled and nodded.  
'Sure, just come and get me when you're ready, and Harriet,' Harriet looked up from the drawer which she was now closing.  
'don't say a word, to anyone..uh, you can take the box by the way.' Mac nodded and Harriet left, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
Mac chuckled, shook her head and opened her email. She smiled seeing who the most recent email was from, and opened it.

_Hey Snuggley_ Mac sniggered.

_I'm bored...this work is tedious. Fancy meeting for lunch? Whatever you decide :) x Ly Toaster_

Mac chuckled. Toaster really was the right name for him.  
_Hey Toaster,  
Harriet knows...EVERYTHING. I told her what she was looking for was in the bottom drawer before I remembered what was in it. I told her we'd meet for lunch. Sorry...still love me?  
I love you...now let me work! My desk is full of...well...crap!  
Love you x Snuggley_

**Lunch**

'Harriet, hi, you ready?' Mac closed her files and stood up at Harriet's nod.  
'Great, I'm starving! Where do you feel like going?' Mac asked, as they walked out of JAG HQ.  
'Don't you think I should be asking you that Ma'am?' Harriet chuckled, as they made their way across the street.  
'Nope, I can eat anything right now. Just none of Harm's meatless meatloaf.' Mac laughed, and they entered Nobu's.

After ordering, Harriet decided to get down to subject.  
'Okay. Details please!' She grinned, causing Mac to sweep a hand over her tummy.  
'Okay okay...but no names! You can meet him tonight. I promise...that's if you don't already know him, he used to live in the area...now he stays with me.' Mac sipped some water and Harriet nodded.  
'Okay...well, we started dating six months, two days, four hours and twenty six minutes ago. Thirteen weeks and three days ago, we conceived. My toaster proposed to me several times, and I rejected them all, thinking it was just because of our little miracle.' Mac sighed and flattened her tummy, before pushing it out as well as she could in her uniform and relaxing.  
'Then last night, he changed my mind. I got home, thank you,' Mac nodded to the waitress who put food down in front of her.  
'And he has the whole of out little home covered in rose petals...the only thing not covered was the walls. So I walk in...surprised and overwhelmed, especially when I can't see him. I walk into our bedroom, in the hoped that he'll be there, only to see a light coming from the bathroom. Toaster had drew me a bubble bath, lot's of lavender, and set candles around the edge of the bath. The only thing different was instead of putting a candle at the bottom end, he put a plaque, with a ring box in front of it. Sarah Mackenzie, won't you put this stupid man out of his misery, and marry his navy six?' Mac looked up to see tears in Harriet's eyes.  
'That, Ma'am, is the sweetest thing I have ever heard...just one thing...toaster? Kitchen appliances? Really?' Harriet was a little confused when Mac laughed.  
'Uh...now not a word when you meet him...what happens when the toaster is finished?' Mac smirked.  
'Things po- oh! Oh that's good!' Harriet chuckled, before noticing Mac toying with her pasta.  
'You okay Ma'am?' She asked, tilting her head. Mac nodded.  
'I'm fine, just a little nauseous, it's okay, I have some gram crackers.' Mac took a pack from her bag and began to nibble. Harriet smiled at just how well Mac seemed to have taken to this.

**Later**

'You wanna shower first?' Harm asked, spying Mac in the kitchen, chopping some lettuce.  
'Uh, yeah, sure. Can you finish the salad and then the food just needs put out.' She replied, kissing Harm, before running to shower.  
Twenty two minutes later and Mac came back out, wearing a gorgeous crimson, floor length dress, just tight enough to show her small, protruding tummy.  
'Damn you Mackenzie!' He muttered as she entered the kitchen.  
'Oh, is the toaster working again?' She asked seductively, before allowing Harm to shower himself.

Some time later, the food was out, the pictures were polished and Harm and Mac were wrapped in each others arms, like a pair of teenagers.  
'I love you Sarah Mackenzie.' Harm told her through kisses.  
'I love you Sturgis Turner.' She replied and Harm  
'Okay...what are you betting it's Harriet, just so she can see my mystery man before everyone else?' Mac grinned. Harm chuckled and wrapped one arm around Mac before opening the door.  
'Commander nice ho – Colonel, you look...uh...can I just come in?' Admiral Chegwidden was dumbstruck. He didn't want to assume the Colonel and Commander were..well...courting, they were always very touchy feel-y with each other, and as for the Colonel...well maybe she'd just put on weight.  
'Very nice place you have here Rabb.' He commented, looking around the room.  
'Thank you sir, the Colonel helped pick it.' He replied, closing the door. AJ just nodded. The colonel helped choose his car too...that didn't make them an item...did it?  
'So...' AJ bopped his head, clearly nervous. Mac sighed.  
'Sir ask away, you have every right to.' Harm and Mac sat next to each other on the couch, whilst AJ sat on a chair...as far away from the couple as possible.  
'Okay, very well. Where is your fiance colonel?' AJ asked bluntly. Mac slipped an arm around Harm.  
'Right here sir.' She replied casually. AJ nodded.  
'I suspected so. How long?' He asked, as the doorbell rang.  
'Never mind, I'm sure you'll tell us all later.' AJ replied, allowing Mac to answer the door.  
Pretty soon, everyone was in and the party was in full play.  
'Ma'am, everyone's asking if you're pregnant or fat...what should I tell them?' Harriet asked quietly. Mac chuckled.  
'Tell them I've been spending too much time at Beltways.' Mac told her. Harriet nodded.  
'Shall I assume that your fiance is...' Harriet looked around the room unsure what to say. Mac giggled and pulled Harriets' arm upstairs and into her bedroom.  
'Sorry, Singer was trying to listen in. I don't know why Harm told her it was an open invitation but I told him as soon as we got home that I wasnt happy...he soon made it up to you.' Mac giggled and sat on her bed. Harriet shook her head and sat with her.  
'So shall I take that as confirmation that Commander Rabb and you are an item?' A gleam became apparent in Harriets eye. Mac grinned and nodded.  
'.' She smiled and rubbed her tummy. Harriet chuckled.  
'I didn't say before Ma'am, congratulations...on everything..and get used to it, he or she'll be kicking like a little footballer soon.' Harriet smiled when the door opened and Harm's head came around.  
'Hey Snu...uh...Ninja Girl...you ready?' He asked, spotting Harriet. Harriet saw Mac's hesitation and decided best to go.  
'Harm I'm sorry, I can't...I just can't.' Mac hung her head. Harm stood in front of her.  
'What do you mean you can't? You're a Marine. Come on, Mac. What happened to that gung ho, semper fi, kickass jarhead I used to know? Don't let me down now Mac. We've made it this far. Damn it. This is precisely why we shouldn't allow women in combat 'cause when it comes to the clinch you know they're going to fall apart. If you were a real Marine...'  
'All right already. Shut up. You've made your point!' Mac stood up with the help of Harms hand, before punching him in the arm lightly.

'Ouch! What was that for?' He asked innocently. Just as innocently, Mac replied 'I'm a woman as well as a Marine.' She told him, heading out, before he pulled her back, into a long and passionate kiss.  
'I love you Mister Rabb.' Mac smiled, rearranging his collar as they went downstairs.  
'Well, Miss Mackenzie, I was under the impression you loved Commander Turner.' Everyone stopped and turned around.  
'No! Oh Harm, see what you did!' Mac went to move but Harm held her firmly in place.  
'What are you-'  
'I think the toasts ready.' Harm said, causing a little choking on Harriet's behalf.  
'Sorry...carry on.' She managed, causing a smirk from Mac.  
'Not a problem Harriet. Uh, need some bread Harm?' Harm looked shocked and turned a little pink.  
'Uh...I just need to take care of something then there will be a quick announcement.' Harm dragged Mac into the kitchen.  
'Help me out!' He cried, splashing his face with cold water. Mac laughed.  
'I already helped your toast pop up!' Mac replied, stepping back from Harm. Harm sighed.  
'Come on baby...I can't go out there like this!' He was practically begging. Mac sighed this time.  
'Harm we don't have time! You don't even have time for a shower...just stand behind me until it goes!' Mac hissed, just as Harriet walked in.  
'Ew...no, sorry, I didn't mean to hear that!' She closed her eyes and just as quickly opened them again, with AJ, who was on her side, looking very amused.  
'Toast!' AJ grinned, causing all three adults to go red.  
'Sorry...ever since you mentioned...well he's been asking...could I use your...uh...do you mind?' Harriet was the colour of a beetroot.

'Alright, uh..Mac?' Harm gestured for her to go in front of him as they headed into the living room.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention!' Harm called out. Everyone stood, literally, to attention.  
'Funny. At ease.' He grinned, even to the Admiral.  
'Unca Harm! Toast! Auntie Mac! Pop!' AJ and Jimmy called together.  
'Uh...thanks boys. Umm...so...Mac has a mystery man!' Harm looked to his fiance. Mac stepped away from him, purposely, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'bastard' as she did so.  
'Hey, anyone wanna know what Harm meant when he mentioned toaster before?' Mac grinned and Harm pulled her back in front of him, falling back to rest on the chair. Mac laughed as she landed on his lap.  
'Hey, isn't this how we got into our little predicament?' She asked, before remembering that they had guests.  
'Uh..yeah, a mystery man...Harm...Sailor...Flyboy...Commander Rabb...Hammer...Squid...this is my mystery man.' She grinned and kissed his cheek.  
'Yours truly!' Harm grinned, and rested his hand over her protruding bump.  
'Finally!' Sturgis yelled, before letting a little 'ow' escape when Varese hit his arm.  
'Not only have we been...well...dating really for around...'  
'Ask Colonel Mackenzie, she knows the exact time!' Harriet grinned.  
'Okay...six months, two days, thirteen hours and forty two minutes. And for thirteen weeks and three days, we have been expecting a little flyboy.' Mac finished off, and chuckled at every ones gasps.  
'Or a little ninja girl.' Harm finished off.  
'Yeah. Anyway, we'd like to take this opportunity to do something with witnesses.' Mac stood, only to be pulled back by Harm.  
'I don't think we wanna see that – besides, there's kids here!' Keeter called out. Mac grinned.  
'You lot are so funny.' She stood and this time, pulled Harm up with her. Glancing down quickly she stood in front of him and hissed.  
'You complete and utter...it's gone! If you want to be able to father another child, you won't make me do that, for no reason, again!' She hissed, before standing up straight.  
'Lieutenant Simms, Petty Officer First Class Coates, Missus Mathilda Rabb, Missus Chloe Madison, Lieutenant Hawkes and Admiral Chegwidden. Front and Center.' Mac called.  
'Colonel what is-'  
'Admiral, please.' Mac begged. Everyone held in chuckles as they saw their commanding officer take orders from a Colonel under his own command. Harm realized what she was doing, and, at her nod, did the same.  
'Lieutenant Commander Roberts, Mister AJ Roberts front and center!' Harm grinned as the young boy and his father stood to attention.  
'Lieutenant Harriet Simms. Your mission, if you should accept it,is to play Matron of Honor on August fifteenth of this year at fourteen hundred hours.' Harriet grinned at this.  
'Do you accept this mission?' Mac smiled. Harried saluted with a yes ma'am. This continued for everyone in Mac's line, with Jen, Chloe, Mattie and Skates accepting Mac's offer of bridesmaids.  
'Finally, Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to walk this soon to be four hundred pound when pregnant marine down the aisle on her wedding day. Do you accept?' A tear streamed down Mac's cheek.  
'Of course I accept! You don't think I'd turn down the woman I see as my own daughter do you?' Admiral Chegwidden grinned, and as Mac went to shake his hand, he pulled her in for a heartwarming hug.


End file.
